Cold
by BladedSylph
Summary: "His eyes...They're darker...Emotionless...cold"
1. Heroes?

Sup everyone some of u know me from the reviews I leave on your fics

A huge thanks to BUTCHIEBOY for helping me and encouraging me to write

this starts right after that custody battle episode.

* * *

Heroes?

Right after the RowdyRuff Boys took off to destroy the PowerPuff Girls they made a sudden stop.

"Hey u know what guys im pretty thirsty"brick said"yah me too"Butch said"me too"copied Boomer

"Well what are we waiting for lets get a soda"Brick said as he zipped away and his brothers followed.

Soon they found a soda machine near by and busted it open**.**A giant giant green crocidile came out of nowhere and started destroying the city.

"whoa nowadays monsters attack every five minutes huh"Said Brick.

"I know I dont blame em its fun and theres nothing to do."Butch said as he started twiching.

"I wonder where the hell they come from?"Boomer asked

"I think its monster islan-OH CRAP!!!! Brick yelled

"WHAT!!!"yelled both his pointed toward a baby about to be smashed by the monsters foot.

Without thinking Brick rushed toward the baby just before the foot smashed it.

_Whew that was close._Brick thought while holding the crying heard a woman calling for her baby and took it to her.

He asked"hey lady is this your baby"and she turns and says "thank u Blossom"this angered brick and he yelled" Im NOT Blossom im Brick the rowdyruff boy!"the woman got scared and ran away do to the fact the monster was right behind brick and stepped on him

the monster looked satisfied until brick shot through his foot and stated jumping up and down clutching

its foot in then punched it in the gut and sent it flying toward a and boomer just watched in the monster got back up brick called boomer and butch to come help

**mean while at the girls house**

the hot line rang and Blossom picked up."Yes mayor.....uh huh...yah.....THEY DID WAT!!!....alrite we'll be there soon.

"whats up blossom"said buttercup

"theres a giant crocodile attacking the city....the weird part the RowdyRuff Boys are fighting it**.**

**Back at the fight.**

Brick shot the monster wit his lazor vision and the monster backed away.

Brick said to his brothers "hey you know what this is kinda fun"

Butch getting excited said"really oh oh let me try let me try"he said as he flew at the monster.

"hey save some for me"yelled boomer as he flew after butch

butch landed a punh to the monsters head and boomer went in for a grabbed the monsters tail and slammed it to the three picked it up and three it out of townsiville.

"Well that takes care of that"said brick

"yah that was fun"said butch

"yah"said boomer

just then townsville staretd cheering"Thank u powerpuff girls"and the boys yelled back "WE ARE NOT THE POWDERPUFF GIRLS WE'ER THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS".

One of the citizens said"y did u save us"

"we didnt save u we just wanted to beat up this monster cuz there was nothing to do".just as he said that the girls came.

oh no cliffie

ok I think it sucks under short notice.

R&R


	2. Thanks for the save?

Okay now I know what to do now lets see how this goes now

thanks for the advise as everyone who reviewed as for my title for this chap...yeah not my best work. well enjoy.

* * *

chapter 2:thanks for the save?

The RRB didn't notice the girls standing there and started to show off.

"Ha that was awesome lets do it again lets do it again."said Butch

"Butch calm down dude it was only one fight."said Brick

"Yeah an awesome fight,did you see when I punched that things head?It flew back ten feet,it was awesome."

"Yes that was. Boomer when you kicked it's gut and it started roaring with pain that was sick."Brick complemented

"Well not as cool as you grabbing its tail and slamming it to the ground."Boomer replied

Just then the boys turned around to see the girls standing there.

"Oh great its the PowderPuff Girls what ever shall we do."Brick said with sarcasm and rolls his eyes.

Blossom rolled her eyes and said"What are you guys doing here,shouldn't you be steeling candy from babies or something"

"Well we were steeling some soda but that monster started attacking and interrupted our fun."

Just then the woman with the baby walked over to Brick and said."Thank u for saving my baby what was your name again?"

Upon hearing this Blossom was surprised and exclaimed"U SAVED A BABY!!!"

"Maybe whats it to you"he turned and said to the woman"The names Brick."

The woman smiled and said"Thank you Brick."She then turned to his brothers and asked"Who are you two"

"I'm Boomer."

"And I'm Butch."

"And We're the......ROWDYRUFF BOYS"they said in unison.

The woman said her thanks again and walked boys turned to face the now shocked girls and Brick asked"You sissies just gonna stand there looking stupid or are you gonna say something"

Blossom was the first to snap out of it and asked"why did you save the baby?"

"Sheesh full of questions now are we babe"he said as he smirked

"Just answer already"she said annoyed .

"Does it matter?"

"Your not answering the question"she said now getting angry

"Well sense you asked so nicely,and u wanna know so badly...The answer is no."and with that the boys flew off laughing.

Blossom shouted"YOU JERKS!"

"Don't let them get to you Blossom."said Bubbles

"Yeah we'll kick their butts soon enough."said Buttercup

Blossom sighed and said"Yeah your right we'll teach them lesson they wont forget."and with that they flew home.

**With the boys**

"Hey Brick,why **did** you save that baby?"asked Butch

"Yeah"said Boomer

"I don't know myself to be honest...I...just did"Brick said a little confused

"Well maybe your going soft Brick."snickered Butch

"Yeah maybe your going soft Brick."Boomer repeated

Butch slapped Boomer Behind the head and said"I just said that idiot"

"OW...sheesh doesn't mean you have to hit me"Boomer said

"Oh yeah wanna start something here Blondie"

"Bring it on Bitch oops I'm sorry I meant Butch."

"What did you JUST SAAAYYYY"yelled a now pissed off Butch

"Oh you didn't hear me okay here let me slow it down for ya I said Bring.....it...on....BITCH!!!".And with that Butch pounced on Boomer and they started to wrestle around until Brick interrupted and yelled"YOU TWO CALLIN ME SOFT ILL SHOW YOU SOFT"and with that he jumped on both of them and they

all started to wrestle around until Brick saw the time.

"Oh crap we're gonna be late,lets go to Mojo's before he starts moaning and bitching again"and they all flew off towards Mojo Jojo's lair.

* * *

Well I hope I did better on this chapter then the last one to the people who reviewed thanks for the advice I really appreciate it and again to BUTCHIEBOI u rock!!!!And Kitcat~Niki good advice and honest review thank u.U too Dracori arigato


	3. Thoughts

Okay thanks for the reviews they help me through this story.

Chapter three is up.

I do not own the RRB or PPG.

* * *

**At Mojo's lair**

Mojo was sitting in the middle of the lair's living room and was reading a book and was about to take a sip of hot coffee when the boys busted through the roof and yelled."WE'RE HOME?!?!?".Surprised by this Mojo spilled the coffee on himself and started screaming his head off.

"Wow think we came at a bad time?"Brick asked his brothers and they started laughing at Mojo.

"What are you boys doing here?"Mojo asked calming down.

"Well Him got sick of us and sent us here."Brick explained casually.

"Yeah we didn't want to come but he insisted on it."Butch added.

"Yeah."said Boomer

"Besides you wanted to be a father to us again so start fathering."Brick ordered Mojo.

Mojo started pacing back and forward and said."Alright well go to bed."

"Hey we didn't even eat dinner yet and we're starving"said Boomer

"Well go check the fridge or something,I'm going to bed"Mojo said as he went into his room.

"HEY!!!WHERE DO WE SLEEP!?"Brick half asked half yelled.

"ON THE COUCH OR SOMETHING.I DON'T REALLY CARE!?!?"yelled Mojo from his room.

"Whatever,come on lets see what he has to eat here."Brick said to his brothers as they checked the fridge.

"Oh joy frozen pizza"Brick said with sarcasm.

They warmed up the pizza in the microwave and ate that they went into the living room sat down and watched TV.

"Well today sucked."said Brick

"I don't know about you two but I officially hate Mojo and Him,they both suck at fathering."added Butch.

"You said it."replied Boomer.

"Well nothing left to do but sleep."said Brick.

And with that the Butch and Boomer fell asleep,but Brick was to busy thinking why he saved that baby.

"_Why did I save it?"_he thought _"Why did I give a crap what happened to that baby?._

"_Maybe I am going soft...ah crap I can't think now I'll find out tomorrow."_And with that last thought he fell asleep.

**At the girls house**

The girls were getting ready for bed and was still trying to figure out why Brick saved the baby too.

"Hey Buttercup what do you think about Brick saving a baby?"Blossom questioned.

"Well I'm sort of surprised that he did and I still can't believe they beat up that monster."Buttercup replied,

"Well maybe they have a soft side."Bubbles said getting into the bed.

"Well maybe but I doubt it."Blossom replied climbing into her side of the bed.

"Eh who cares we'll get answers tomorrow well good night"Buttercup said going to sleep.

"Yeah your night Bubbles."said Blossom going to sleep.

"Good night Blossom"said they all fell went to bed.

* * *

Eh ending sucked to me but I'll do better next chap.

Well thank you for the reviews they mean a lot.

Later


	4. Done with you

Whats up everyone I want to thank everyone who read this.

Sorry last chapter was too chapter four is up.

I do not own anything.

* * *

**The next day at Mojo's lair.**

The boys woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in Mojo's kitchen and got up from the lumpy sofa went into the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"Sup Mojo."yawned Brick.

"Good morning boys how was your sleep?"Mojo asked asked a little surprised.

"Well the fact that the couch was super lumpy helped a lot."Brick said sarcastically.

"Well what are you doing today?"asked Mojo.

"We don't know we'll probably just stay outside for today."said Butch.

"Hey whens breakfast ready?"asked Boomer.

"Oh I forgot you boys were here and ate it."Said Mojo casually.

The boys looked at Mojo shocked and than turned red in can practically see the steam come out of their ears.

"OKAY THAT'S IT WE'RE SICK OF YOU AND HIM!!!!"yelled Brick.

Mojo was taken back with the volume of Brick's voice and fell of his chair.

"FIRST YOU FIGHT OVER WHO'S THE BETTER FATHER AND THEN YOU TWO COMPLETELY IGNORE US!!!"yelled Butch.

"AND YOU BOTH SUCK AT BEING PARENTS!!!!"continued Boomer

"So for now on we're done with the both of you."Brick said his voice dripping with with that the boys flew through the roof leaving a shocked and scared Mojo on the floor.

"Where do we go now Brick?"asked Boomer.

Brick sighed and said"I don't know Boomer but any where is better than those two."

"Well we better find a place soon"said Butch

"Okay,but we have all day and I'm starved so lets get some breakfast first okay."

"Yeah alright."said Butch and Boomer.

"Good,so what do you guys want?"asked Brick.

"Oh oh oh lets have eggs and bacon."said Butch.

"Yeah that sounds awesome."Boomer agreed.

"Fine by me"said Brick and they flew into the nearest diner.

**Meanwhile with the girls.**

The girls were patrolling the city like they normally do on a late Saturday Blossom bought up the boys again.

"Okay so we need to find the RRB and start asking them questions"Blossom stated

"Yeah yeah we know,sheesh can you stop talking about your boyfriends and get back to work now".Buttercup said with a smirk while bubbles giggled.

Blossom blushed said."They are not my boyfrien-."but she got cut off by Mojo appearing in a giant robot monkey and started destroying the city again.

"Come on girls looks like Mojo needs another lesson."And they sped off towards Mojo.

**Back to the boys**

"Hmm what should we get"Brick asked while looking at the menu.

"Does it matter we're not paying for it anyway."Butch said.

"Good point I'll have the-"Brick got cut off as Buttercup crashed through the roof and landed on their table.

"Wow I didn't know you ordered the sissy."Boomer joked.

"Whoa good one Boomer."Butch laughed and turned to Buttercup and said"What up Butterbutt?"

"Ow my acing-YOU!!!"Buttercup yelled pointing at the boys.

"What happened to you?"asked Brick.

"Stupid Mojo that's what happened."

The boys got angry hearing the name of the green monkey and flew off leaving Buttercup coughing on dust and yelling."HEY!!!-cough cough-WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!-cough-!"And she followed them to the fight.

The boys were rushing toward the fight and stopped once they saw a pink and sky blue streak flying towards a giant robot monkey.

Buttercup caught up with them and said"You guys stay right here we can handle this after we're done we have some questions for you."And she took off after her sisters and joined the boys just landed on a roof top and watched the fight from there.

**With the girls**

Buttercup got back and started fighting the flew in close and tried to punch it but the robot blocked and smacked her down into the sidewalk. Blossom shot at it with her lazer vision but it grew a force tried to fly around it but it grabbed her with one hand and started crushing her. Bubbles tried to help Blossom but got punched into a wall while Buttercup got back grabbed the nearest car and hit one of the robots legs with it fell down and released Blossom and she helped Bubbles out of the wall.

"Man is it just me or did Mojo get better."said Blossom.

"Yeah I mean he's fighting harder than usual"replied Bubbles.

"Well come on lets finish him off right now."said Buttercup. And they flew strait at the Mojo who surprised them by getting up super fast and catching them in his hands.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!YOU GIRLS THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT I MOJO JOJO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"Mojo yelled through the intercom of the robot.

The girls try to fight out of the robot's grip. But the robot threw all three of them into a tall building.

**With the boys**

Brick,Boomer,and Butch stood on the rooftop watching the girls fight the robot.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED TO KICK MOJO's ASS FOR WHAT HE DID!!!"yelled Butch.

"Butch calm down we'll get em soon alright."said Brick

"Yeah,besides those PowderPuff girls look like they're giving him hel-ouch that had to hurt."Boomer winced as he saw the girls being thrown into the building.

"Come lets go teach Mojo never to ignore us again."said Brick

"'Finally.I can't wait to bash that monkey's head in."said Butch as they flew towards the fight.

* * *

Well I think I did better on this chapter what do you guys think?I checked it over at 3 times so it should be okay unless it cut some more things off.

Well

R&R


	5. Why do you want to know

Okay I'm back. Thanks for the reviews they help a lot.

Sorry it took so long I got (sniff sniff)summer school.

Well on with the story.

Chapter five is up.

I do not own the RRB or PPG .

**Why do you want to know?**

**At the fight**

The girls were getting up after Mojo tossed them into the building.

"Something is definitely not right."said Blossom rubbing her head.

"Yeah this robot of his is tougher than the other ones we fought."said Bubbles.

"Come on!We can still kick that hairy monkey's ass!"yelled Buttercup.

"Buttercup language!And you said that in front of Bubbles too"said Blossom

"Well she has to grow up some-oh crap."Buttercup said.

"What now Butter-oh yeah that."said Blossom as the giant robot was right behind them getting ready to punch them into the ground.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!ANY LAST WORDS POWERPUFF BRATS."Mojo yelled through the intercom and the girls prepared for the attack but instead of being punched into the ground they heard a loud crashing opened their eyes and saw Mojo's robot flying into a building and the Rowdy Ruff Boys floating Right above got Mojo up from the debris and looked over at the boy's direction shocked at what the boys just did and so were the girls.

"Did the RRB just save us?"Blossom asked wide eyed.

"I think they just did"said Bubbles with the same expression.

Buttercup stayed silent.

"So you pretty much forget about us and start destroying the city huh?"asked Brick

"No-wait let me explain."Mojo said

"And you attack these wimps and leave us out of it."stated Butch.

"Well you see."

"And you ruin are only shot to get some breakfast?...Now it's on"Boomer said evilly .And the boys shot off at Mojo and started fighting with him. Now the girls were out of their shocked state and now just watching the boys fight Mojo fight.

"Well should we help them?"asked Bubbles.

"No not now they look like they got it."said Blossom.

The boys flew so fast at Mojo they went though the robot and Mojo ejected yelling"CUUUURRRSSSEESS!!!!!"and landed in front of the girls who looked at him evilly and Blossom said"You've been a bad monkey Mojo."

"I know"Mojo said in a little girly voice .And the girls beat the living crap out of him and threw him in jail and flew towards the boys who were about to leave but the girls stopped them.

"Why did you stop Mojo?"Blossom half asked half demanded.

"Why do you wanna know."Brick said jokingly.

"Why can't you just answer the question"

"Why do you ask the questions babe."

"Please Brick just answer already."Blossom said getting angry

"Why do you care anyway."

"Look just answer her questions so we can leave already!"Buttercup demanded.

"Hey you can't tell us what to do."said Butch.

"You know what you spiky headed freak you better shut it."

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it wimp."

"You know what you son of a-."

"BUTTERCUP!!!! "yelled Blossom.

"Look we got to go no-"Brick was interrupted by his stomach growling and blushed from embarrassment"Heheh we haven't eaten yet."

"Heheh yeah I forgot."said Boomer sheepishly.

"Come on if we look we could find another diner."said Butch.

"Well we love to stay and chat but we're staving so yeah see ya."said Brick.

And the boys sped away in search of another diner.

* * *

Well I think I did good I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my dear friends BUTCHIEBOY

hope you're doing and stay strong.


	6. Nowhere to go?

OK well sorry for the taking so long Summer school sucks.

Well thanks for the reviews.

Chap 6 is up.

* * *

** Nowhere to go?**

**With the boys**

The RRB found another diner and had just finished ordering.

"So what are we gonna do now Brick?"asked Boomer

"I don't know Boomer,We'll see after we finish eating I'm too hungry to think."

Just then the PowerPuff Girls entered the diner and sat at the boy's table.

Brick sighed"What do you sissies want now?"

"We want answers."demanded Blossom.

"Why do yo-"

"CAN IT!!!ALL WE WANT IS SOME SOME ANSWERS!!! SO ANSWER ALREADY SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!!!!"yelled Buttercup.

"LOOK WHY SHOULD WE EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU!!!?IT'S OUR BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT."Butch yelled back.

"Look if we answer your questions will you stop bugging us about it?"Brick asked annoyed.

"Yes."said Blossom.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Okay. Why did you beat Mojo today?"

"Because we're tired of him. He and Him are terrible parents and we are tired of listening to them."Brick answered.

"Yeah they always want us to destroy this kill that and destroy those PowerPuff Girls".Boomer continued.

"And we know they don't care about us but we needed places to stay so we had to listen to them or else we get kicked out."said Butch.

"So we finally just had enough of them and retaliated."Brick said.

"And BOY did that feel good."Butch said twitching.

"Yeah but the downside to that was now that we beat up Mojo and Him was probably watching we got no where to go and nowhere to stay."Brick finished.

"Yeah."said Boomer.

"That's awful."said Bubbles."You really have nowhere to go?"

"Nope."said Boomer simply.

"Wow. Hey I have another question."said Blossom.

"Why am I not surprised."Brick said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Brick why did you save that baby?"

Brick was thrown off guard by this question. He hadn't thought about it himself. He really didn't know why he did it. He just did.

"Well I can't explain why it... just.... sorta happened. "

"Hmm wow maybe your actually good in there some where Brick."Blossom said with a smile.

"Maybe-HEY you calling me soft."Brick yelled.

"Maybe."she replied smirking.

"I wouldn't if I were you."Butch said warning her.

Just then the boy's food arrived and they started to eat.

"Hey how are you boys gonna pay for that?"asked Blossom suspiciously.

"Well before you girls took Mojo to jail I sorta "borrowed"his wallet."Brick answered.

"Nice bro."Butch complimented before laughing.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that."Blossom said sarcastically."So where are you boys going to stay?"

"We don't know. But we'll figure something out. Come on guys let's go."Brick said and the boys started to float out into the sky.

"WAIT!!!"Blossom yelled after them.

"What now?"asked Brick

"You can stay with us temporarily just till we find you a new home."Blossom said.

"I don't know. We don't want to impose. Besides we're still your enemies. I think. Are we?"

"Well you did save Townsville twice. And you did answer our questions so it's the least we can do."she said.

"Well what do you say guys."

"If it's only for a couple of days I guess I'm up for it."said Butch.

"Hmm okay if it's alright with them."agreed Boomer.

"Okay it's settled. You guys stay for a bit until school starts on Monday."said Blossom.

"Okay cool." said Brick.

"Oh and one more thing you guys have to come to school too."she added.

"WHAT!!!"all three boys yelled in unison.

"You heard the lady come on let's go."Said Buttercup.

"Whatever."Brick sighed."Come on guys let's go."

And they all flew to the Girls house.

* * *

Sorry it took so long again I had to memorize something from a Shakespearian play thing and it was hard to focus.

Well I like to dedicate this chap to my Bro Boomerboy keep up with your story bro don't give up I have faith in you yo.

And thank you to all who review or read this story it mean alot to me thank you.


	7. News report

Sup people long time no see huh?I'm sorry summer school is just kicking my butt.I'm so busy I memorizing shakespear and all this poetry crud well you get me well on with the story.

Chapter 7

**Saturday**

Well the PPG and RRB were on the way to the girls house. And out of nowhere Brick started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA".

"Uh why are you laughing?Your kinda scaring me."said Boomer as he flew a few feet away from Brick.

"Haha whew.I'm laughing because we're flying to the girls house to stay there for a few days,but yesterday we would have been flying here to destroy them. HAHAHA. It's Ironic. HAHAHA."

"Yah I guess your right Hahaha"Butch laughed.

"Haha I don't get it."said Boomer

Then Brick and Butch stopped laughing and looked at Boomer."Never mind just never mind."said Brick.

As they approached the PPG's house the girls were talking

"So what how exactly are we going to find the boys a new home?"asked Buttercup

"I have no clue but the professor might know."said Blossom

Soon they all reached the girl's house and the professor opened the door

"Hey girls I was hoping-OH MY GOD IT'S THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS GIRLS STOP THEM I'LL BE IN THE CLOSET"

"No Professor it's okay they're good now."said Blossom

"Yeah Professor didn't you see the news"asked Bubbles

"No let me see."Said the Professor. They all sat in front of the TV and turned the channel to the news.

"Good after noon Townsville."Said the reporter lady"I am coming to you live from Townsville square, where just an hour ago the Rowdy Ruff Boys were seen assisting the girls on confronting the notorious villain Mojo Jojo. They were also seen fighting a giant alligator monster just yesterday. We have 2 live witnesses and live footage from yesterdays fight,let's talk to the witnesses first,we have yesterdays witness to the fight young mother Kayla Brown."The reporter introduced."So tell us how did it begin?"She asked.

"Well I was walking my baby home when this giant monster alligator thing just popped up. And started breaking buildings and just went berserk. Well there was a tremor from when it jumped and it made me let go of the carriage. And of course I was terrified I couldn't find my baby anywhere until I spotted him right where the alligator was about to step. I was starting to cry because there was nothing I can do ."she said

"Okay what happened next?"asked the reporter

"Well I was assuming the worst when out of nowhere this red streak just zoomed under the monster's foot and grabbed my baby."

"Uhhuh go on."said the reporter

"And that red streak turned into a little red headed kid and I assumed it was Blossom from the Power Puff Girls. So I started crying out and she turned around and floated towards me and asked"Hey lady is this your baby?"And she gave him to me and I said "Thank you Blossom"And she snapped at me and yelled "I ain't Blossom I'm Brick the Rowdy Ruff Boy!"And I got terrified because the Monster was right behind him and I ran some where to next thing I knew the fight was over and I saw Brick standing with five other kids and walked I over to him and thanked him for saving my baby and asked who were those 2 other boys and they said there names were Butch and Boomer so I thanked them again and walked away. And I still owe Brick a lot for saving my baby Ricky."Kayla finished.

"Thank you for sharing that with us and now the footage and then we will talk to the second witness."The reporter said. And it switched on a video of the boys fight the alligator.

"Man who is that handsome devil"said Brick as it showed him firing his laser vision at the alligator.

"Conceited much."said Blossom rolling her eyes.

"You know you agree. "

"Shut up."

"Your not denying it."

"Shut up."Blossom said getting a little red.

"Blossom are you blushing?"asked Bubbles.

"I said shut up!"Blossom yelled a little.

"Shh now it's time for the other witness."Buttercup shushed.

"Okay now we're back with the second witness who is non other than the Mayors assistant Miss Sara Bellum. Tell us what just happened today."

"Well I was running errands for the Mayor when Mojo came out of his lair with this giant monkey robot and started blowing things up. And the girls came and tried to stop him but he was a little too much for them. But the Rowdy Ruff Boys came and said they were through with him, and flew right through the robot and Mojo ejected and landed in front of the girls and they beat him up and threw him in jail and that's all I saw."Miss Bellum finished.

"There you have it the Rowdy Ruff Boys saved Townsville twice, I a-"the reporter was about to finish introducing herself but Brick changed the channel.

"Boring!Let's watch wrestling!!"Brick yelled.

"Yeah."said Boomer.

"Awesome!"said Butch

"YAY!"exclaimed Buttercup.

"Okay just keep it dow-HEY what are you boys doing here anyways?"the Professor asked.

"Well sense we betrayed Mojo..."Brick started.

"And Him was probably watching..."Butch continued.

"We gots no where to go."Boomer finished.

"So we were wondering if we can stay here just for a day or two. That should be plenty of time to find a new home."said Brick.

"Well I don't know???"said the Professor

"Please Professor just for a day or two."Bubbles tried to convince him.

"I still don't know Bubbles?"He said still not knowing how to answer.

"Pwease?"She said as she did her puppy dog face.

"No Bubbles not the face."

"Okay Boomer show them how to do a real puppy dog face."whispered Brick.

"Okay."said Boomer. As the Professor turned to face him because he was trying to not look at Bubbles and looked at Boomer.

"Pwease I'll be a good boy?"said Boomer as his bottom lip trembled and looked at the professor with big eyes.

At that instant the professors heart melted.

"Okay fine you boys can stay."He said giving up.

"Good job Boomer."Butch complimented.

"Thank that was a really good face Bubbles your good."Boomer complimented

"Thank you."Bubbles said as she turned around to hide her blush.

* * *

Okay tell me what ya think so so so so so sorry it took so long I had summer school it ended and I needed to relax so yeah sorry this chapter is dedicated to my best friend I HEART YAMI FOREVER She has a good heart and she is a good strong thank you the reviewers you guys are awesome and so sorry again I'll update more frequently thanks again.

R&R


	8. Sweet new powers

Well hello my peeps this is Brickboy here coming to u live from California LA.

Well u guys are I bet you guys are getting tired of hearing me talk so on with the story then

Thank u to all you who have reviewed once again it means a lot ok enough talking now ok now no now ok lets just get on with it

I own nothing

and enjoy the story

Well it is now 4:00 on the boys first day at the girls house and all they've done for the whole day is play video games.(**a/n:girls don't blame us for loving video games it's just so fun. ok shutting up now)**

"And just a few more points till I get the high score."said Brick really pounding the living crud out of the buttons on his controller.

"Yeah Brick come on just one last level and your done."said Boomer because he wasted his last life on his game.

"You better make it I sacrificed myself for you."said Butch

"Okay I'm almost there just a few more seconds and-"Brick was cut off because the whole screen and game went black and he looked to the side in horror as he saw Blossom holding two plugs.

"You've boys have been playing forever now, and we want to hurry up and find you a new home already so hurry up and let's go."she demanded

"HEY I WAS THREE SECONDS AWAY FROM BEATING THAT GAME!!!!"yelled Brick

"It will be there when we get back come on."she demanded again.

"But but but my level my game."said Brick

"Wow good thing u saved it huh Brick?"said Boomer

"..."

"Brick?"when Boomer turned he saw a wide eyed Brick looking in horror.

"Oh crap Brick u didn't save didn't u?" asked Butch

"No I-wait yes I did we're good we're good. Okay let's go find us a new mommy and daddy come on!" Brick yelled all ready in the sky.

"Wow he gets really enthusiastic about things huh?"said Blossom.

"Well he's the reason why we survive for so long."said Butch

"Yeah unlike Mojo or Him he fathers us. He may sound or act like a jerk but when it comes down to it he's there for us."Boomer finished

"So are you girls gonna just stand there or are you comi-."yelled Brick But as soon as he yelled that awater monster came out and started destroying the city.

"Never mind I think we have bigger problems."said Brick

"What happened?"asked Blossom.

"I don't know. ?But I know how to get rid of it."

"No Brick let me handle it it's a water monster right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So watch." And Blossom flew towards the monster and as soon as she was right in front of it she took a deep breath and blew out her ice breath and froze it. Brick Boomer and Butch just looked awe struck at what they just saw. Bubbles flew towards the monster next and took a deep breath and did her sonic screamed and shattered the monster into pieces. Then Buttercup came and span super fast creating a green tornado and picked up all the shards and tossed them into the air cleaning up the place around them. And the boys just looked with wide eyes.

"How did u do that?"asked Brick with wide eyes.

"That was Awesome."said Butch with wide eyes too.

"When did you learn to do it?"asked Boomer

"Well it was a while ago. And I'm not pointing fingers or in this case hands but anyway SOMEBODY here made super HOT oatmeal on a freaking HOT day."said Blossom looking at Buttercup.

"Well if two girls wouldn't be PATIENT enough to wait a couple of more MINUTES like I asked then somebody here wouldn't have BURNT there TONGUES."said Buttercup looking back at Blossom.

"Well anyway as I was saying we had piping hot oatmeal and Buttercup told me to blow on it,and when I did it froze over."

"Yeah and the professor explained that we each get our own different abilities. Mine is making a big green tornado."said Buttercup.

"And mine is a sonic scream."added Bubbles

"So let me get this strait does this mean we can do different abilities too?"Asked Butch

"I guess so sense you guys are basically the same as us."said Buttercup.

"Cool I wonder what mine wi-ah ah ah achoo."At that moment Brick sneezed fire at Butch and Butch is hair was on fire.

"AHH AHHH AHHH PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT OUT PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!"Butch panicked

"Okay okay hold still Butch."said Buttercup as she super blew the fire out of Butch's Boomer started clapping.

"Again again again."And with one final clap Boomer shot out a huge sound wave that flipped three cars over and destroyed a tree. Everyone looked and stared wide eyed at Boomer.

"Boomer how did you do that?"asked Brick.

"I don't know I didn't mean to it just came out."he said confused.

"Okay guys I think we just found our new powers."said Brick.

"Man that ain't fair I haven't got my power yet what a load of-"

"Butch try spinning around."said Brick

"Fine." and Butch span fast and made a giant dark green tornado and then it lowered itself into a small tornado and he stopped.

"Wow Butch your pretty tough my first time making a typhoon I barfed after words."said Buttercup.

"Yeah you know why cause I'm the shi-excuse me."And he ran to the nearest trash can and well u take a guess.

"Okay so this day is gone and it's getting pretty late so I think we should go home and eat dinner and go to bed."Blossom recommended.

"Okay sounds good what's for dinner?"asked Boomer.

"I think the professor ordered pizza."said Bubbles

"Yay. Let's eat oh wait here it comes again-"and Butch ran to another trash can still feeling dizzy.

"Okay so let's wait till Butch finishes barfing and we can go home, my tongue sorta burns after what just happened with the whole fire sneezing thing."said Brick looking at his tongue

"Okay I think I'm done aww man never mind-no wait yeah I'm good let's go eat."

And with that they all left to go eat at the PPG's house

okay sorry it took me a while had minor writers block only minor I'm okay so thank you to my patient

reviewers and thank you for the reviews the last chapter this is dedicated to one of my reviewers she is my little sister Blaze dx Blaze if you have any comments please tell them in the reviews I would get your comment now but apparently your out cold asleep and don't want to bother you so thank you guys again I will see you next time I'm Brickboy and I will see you later now go away just kidding love you all


	9. Ugh school

Hey people I'm back sorry well on with the story

I do not own anything

* * *

2 days later (Monday)

Well Sunday was pretty much the same as Saturday. 3 monster attacks and the boys wanted to test their new powers so they used them on the monsters and didn't get the chance to find a home. So now today is there first day of school and they have that groggy feeling when u wake up early in the morning for that first day of school.(a/n sigh-remember when u were a kid and u wanted to have your first day so badly...really neither do I. Okay shutting up again.)And the girls woke them up around 6:40.

"Uhhhh what time is it?"asked a tired Brick.

"6:45 now get up guys."said Blossom.

"mmm 5 more minutes Bloss."

"We got to be in school in 20 minutes guys now hurry and get up."said Blossom getting annoyed.

Brick just rolled over,Boomer just snuggled up into the covers,and Butch just laid there motionlessly with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Okay you asked for it Bubbles you know what to do."Blossom smirked and covered her ears.

"okay."Bubbles opened her mouth and screamed a sonic scream and the boys eyes shot opened and they covered there ears.

"OKAY OKAY WE'RE UP!!!!!"Brick yelled over the sonic scream.

"GOOD!!!! BUBBLES YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!!"said Blossom.

"Okay. So you guys up yet."said Bubbles.

"Awww I don't want to go to school."said Butch.

"Well that too bad cause if I have to suffer through it so do u plus they have toys."said Buttercup

"Fine."said Butch.

"Now lets eat some cereal and go already."said Blossom.

"Okay come on dudes let's get dressed."said Brick. The Boys zoomed into the rest room got washed up and got out of there Pj's which were boxer shorts and colored tang tops into there normal black shoes with white laces,Black pants,And there each colored sleeved shirts with a black stripe in the done within a minute.

"Okay so how do we look.?"asked Brick

"Eh the same."said Buttercup.

"What do you know u have all those kinds of clothes in your closet but you wear the same thing whats up with that?"asked Butch.(a/n seriously whats up with that?okay again shutting up.)

"OKAY WHAT CEREAL DO U GUYS WANT?"yelled Blossom from the Kitchen

"OO give me my lucky charms there magically delicious"said Butch

"Give me Trix why can't they leave the silly rabbit alone."said Boomer

"Coooookie crisp for me."Brick said.

"Gotta have my pops."said Buttercup.

"Same as Boomer haha silly rabbit."said Bubbles.

Okay the kids ate there cereal watched and flew towards Pokey Oats kinder garden

"So what else do we do at school?" asked Boomer

"Well we learn things like math and spelling and history you know stuff."said Bubbles

"Oh is it hard ?"asked Brick.

"Well it sounds boring."said Butch.

"You said it."said Buttercup

"Well to answer Brick's question no Brick it isn't hard you just got to pay attention."said Blossom

And they finally reached there school and the girls just took there normal seats while the boys just floated there confused what to do. And Ms. Keane walked in and had everybody settle down.

"Okay class today we have 3 new students. Boys introduce yourselves."said Ms. Keane

"Sup my name is Brick."

"Boomer."

"Butch.

"And We're the RowdyRuff Boys!"they said in unison and the whole class just stared at them. Wide eyed and Mitch Mitchellson started clapping then everybody clapped and whistled and well you know cheered. And the boys just floated there not knowing what to do until Brick took a bow.

"Thank you thank you your too kind."

"Okay settle down class okay boys why don't you go take a seat at the table next to the girls."said Ms. Keane.

"Okay."said the Boys

"Okay now class let's start off with a easy problem what is 10+20?"asked miss Keane.

Blossom raised her hand finger whatever it is.

"Yes Blossom?"

"30."

"That's correct. Good job Blossom"

"No problem."

"Ohh so now I get it."said Brick out loud.

"What do u get Brick?" asked Miss Keane.

"How to do math all she did was take mix up 20 and 10 and she got 30 I get it now."

"Okay Brick this problem is for you. What is 20+40?"asked miss Keane.

Brick thought"60."he said.

"Good job Brick."

"Thank you."

"Okay class time for arts and crafts."said miss Keane.

"What's that?" asked Boomer.

"Well it's when you draw or make stuff. Bubbles show him some of your pictures you drew."said Miss Keane.

"Okay. Follow me Boomer."Bubbles led him to a wall where all her pictures were hung up.

"Ohhh okay I think I get it."said Boomer. And he picked up a couple of crayons and started drawing on his paper. When he was finished it was a picture of Him and his Brothers beating up Mojo and Him and it looked really graphic and animated. And the other kids in the classroom looked at the picture in awe.

"Wow that looks awesome Boomer."said Elmire.

"Yeah really cool."said Mitch.

"Can you make me one?" asked Robin.

"Sure "Boomer was interrupted by a bell.

"Is it a fire?"asked Brick.

"No it's just recess time."said Blossom

"Whats recess"asked all three boys

"Recess is a time of day at school where we go outside and play and stuff."said Bubbles.

"Yeah But today is very special."said Buttercup evilly

"And why is that?"asked Butch

"Ohh you'll see Butch you'll see."

And everybody ran outside to play Brick went over by the jungle gym where Blossom was. Boomer went over to chalk on the ground next to Bubbles. And Butch didn't know what to do so he stood by a wall. Little did he know Buttercup had a dodge ball in her hand and hurled it hard at Butch and nailed him in the gut. He fell down clutching his stomach as BC came by laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I got you good HAHAHAHAHA man that was fun."

"Why'd you do that for ohh that hurt like hell."He asked still in pain.

"It's called Dodge Ball dumbass you were supposed to dodge HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Oooohh so I'm supposed to hit you with the ball what happens after that?"

"Well if and I mean if you hit me I'm out but, if I hit you like I just did but I won't count it your out. Got it?"she said in a confident manner.

"You mean....LIKE THIS!!!!!!"And before Buttercup could respond the ball hit her in the stomach and she was knocked back a few yards. And was on her back.

"Oops I'm sorry BC but this is dodge ball you were supposed to dodge. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Butch copied her last words.

Buttercup got up from the ground looking pissed and grabbed the ball and threw it at Butch who just side stepped.

**Meanwhile at the Jungle gym Brick was talking to Blossom alone for the first time on the jungle gym bars.**

"So you guys have to come here everyday?"he asked while he was upside down.

"Well not everyday. Saturdays and Sundays are the only days you don't come to school and holidays too."said Blossom

"Oh I get I think I get. HAHAHAHAHA."Brick started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"That kid just got nailed by a dodge ball HAHAHA."he continued to laugh.

"That isn't funny. That's mean."

"Maybe but still funny is funny."

"Ugh boys."

"Whatever pinky."said Brick getting in a layed back position on the jungle gym bars.

**Meanwhile on the chalking blacktop.**

"So what are you drawing Bubbles?"Boomer asked as he grabbed some more chalk.

"I'm drawing a bunny."Bubbles replied.

"Whats up with you and rabbits man?"

"Well what are you drawing?"she asked

"Explosions."hs said simply.

"Why explosions?"

"Cause it's in my name thats why."

"Why is your name Boomer anyway?"

"Why is your name Bubbles?"

"Cause of my Bubbly personality."

"Okay then."said Boomer trying to draw.

"So....."

"So....?"asked Boomer

"Why is your name Boomer."

"Cause I like to blow things up and I am very loud."he answered.

"Oh okay. That's a pretty explosion."Bubbles complimented Boomer's chalking

"Thank you. Thats a cool rabbit."Boomer complimented back.

**Meanwhile back at the dodge ball game**

Both Butch and Buttercup were still at their game.

"Ha what was that were you aiming for me or-WHOA"Butch caught a incoming ball."OK lets finish this then."

"Fine lets."said Buttercup holding another ball.

A tumble weed rolls in between the two and a whirlwind passes by. Then the two get in a stance they arch there arms back ready to throw but !!!!!!!!!

"Okay kids class time"said Miss Keane.

All the kids went back into the class room and took there normal seats.

Butch and Buttercup were still glaring at each other in the class room and through out the whole school day when finally RRRIIINNNNNNGGGG.

"Bye class see you tomorrow."Miss Keane dismissed everyone.

"Wow what do you know school is sorta fun."said Brick outside school building

"Yeah it is."said Boomer.

"Ha you said it. Wait whose car is that?"asked Butch

A red car (a/n I don't know which kind ppl hard to find a nice car around 1999 yes keeping the time line strait.) was parked outside the school building. The boys and girls floated closer to it and miss Bellum stepped out of the drivers seat.

"Oh hey Ms. Bellum what are you doing here?"asked Blossom.

"Well you see girls I came here to see the boys. You see I know all about the wholle them Betraying Mojo and came to thank them."said Ms. Bellum.

"It's okay lady no thanks necessary we were gonna do it anyways and besides he and him were horrible dads. So you know no big deal."said Brick.

"Well still on behalf of the mayor thank you for saving the city."And she began to walk off. It wasn't until she reached her car door that she realized something. And she walked back to the super powered kids.

"You forget something Ms?"asked Boomer.

"Yes I just got something if your only parents were Mojo and Him,and Mojo is in jail and wouldn't Him punish you for doing these acts of good?"

"Well yeah thats why we haven't gone back to Him yet."said Butch.

"And Him probably doesn't want us anymore."said Brick looking at the ground with sad eyes. Then all three of the boys had a sad look in there eyes.

"He never really wanted us in the first place neither of them did all they wanted us to do was destroy the Power Puff girls thats it."said Brick.

"Yeah."said Butch

"So you guys don't have a home?"asked Ms Bellum.

"Nope. We never got the chance to. Monsters started attacking again."said Boomer.

"And Besides no body would want us after the stuff we did."

Ms Bellum started to think and she looked down at the boys and said.

"Boys I don't have any kids and I really don't have that kind of time to start a family because of the work I do. But I really want to have a family so how about you come live with me?"she asked.

"No way."said Butch.

"Your seriously asking us this."said Brick.

"US.I mean US are you crazy?"said Boomer.

"Yes you guys. And I am aware of the stuff you did but you guys are starting to save the city and are really going to stop being evil right? And I see that you guys really are good kids and will help a lot so what do you say."

The boys huddled up to think about it and then returned to the girls and Ms. Bellum.

"Okay we have agreed to stop being evil,but we aren't going to be all that good,still we are giving up evil. And we will help with defending Townsville against monsters and evil. What do you say to that?"Brick stated.

"Fine works for us"says the girls and Ms Bellum.

"Thank you guys and thank you ."said Brick.

"So does this mean your our new parent?"Boomer asked Ms Bellum.

"Yes it does."said . And she held her hand towards Brick.

"Huh?"said Brick confused.

"To seal the deal your supposed to shake it."she said

"Oh okay."and he put his hand in hers and they shook on it.

"Aww get over here."and ms Bellum pulled him into a hug.

"Hey what are you doing!"yelled Brick.

"It's called a hug it's how other people show affection for each other."said Blossom

"You've never been hugged?"asked Bubbles.

"Nope."said Butch.

"Nu-huh"said Boomer

"Well come on join in."said Ms Bellum as she opened her arm to let them in. Boomer floated slowly into it.

"Nah thats for sissies." said Butch

"Butch get over here now."said Brick

"Make me."

Boomer and Brick grabbed Butch and dragged him into the embrace.

"See don't you feel better?"Brick asked

"No."

"Yeah sure whatever. So when do we move in mom."asked Brick.

"Today should b-did you just call me mom?"asked ms Bellum.

"Well yeah isn't that what kids call there girl parent?"Brick asked.

"Yes and yes you can move in today."she said as she smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"asked Boomer

"It's nothing come on let's go home."

* * *

Okay well longest chap I ever did huh well this will get more interesting and easier from here on outand thank you once again my reviewers this one is dedicated to one of my newest friends he's new here and he's pretty cool his story family or love is awesome so I dedicate it to Story writing guy thank you bro and hope you write some more XD. And to all my reviewers thank you for all your support and you all are just awesome.


	10. Xmas Eve is here

**Been a while sense I've updated this story huh well better late than never. **

**On with the story **

**Ten years later on Christmas Eve**

Three teenage boys at the mall were at a toy store.

"Hmm do you think Bubbles would like this one?"asked a fifteen year old boy. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a black stripe in the middle with a blue scarf. He had on black baggy wind breakers and black converse. He had his blond hair bangs over his blue eyes and a black dingo face mask with blue lines coming out of it's mouth on top of his head. And he was holding up a blue stuffed rabbit.

"Probably. Hmm I think I'll get Bloss this one." said a red headed boy with a red baseball cap backwards. He had a short spiky pony tail and crimson red eyes. His clothes the same as the boy from before except red. He had a black wolf face mask with red lines coming out of the eye holes. He wore the wolf mask behind his head. He had a stuffed pink bear in his hand.

"Well I know BC's gonna love this battle bear." said a raven haired boy. He had on the same stuff as the boys before him except green. His hair was spiked up and he had electric green eyes. He had a black hyena face mask with green lines coming out of it's nose on the left side of his head.

"Hey what about mom, Brick?" asked the boy in blue.

"Hmm let's go to the jewelry store next and get her a ring or something." said Brick.

"I think we have enough to get the girls something from there to."

"Yeah but what about the PS3 we were saving up for? We bought the Prof something, we just bought the animals for the girls, and we're getting mom a ring. And again we have the animals for the girls."whined the boy in green.

"Butch, we can't be just thinking of ourselves. It's Christmas eve. I mean you want Buttercup to be happy don't you?"asked Brick.

Butch sighed "Man just ten years ago she hit me with a couch and through a wall. Fine."

"Knew you had a heart."said the boy in blue.

"Eh shut up Boomer."

Boomer stuck his tongue out at Butch. The boys walked into the store and picked out their individual gifts voted on getting their mother the perfect gift. Once they finished they got in a long line of people who were getting jewelery for their loved ones. There was only one more person in a black trench coat in front of them. Once he got in front. The store clerk asked. "May I help you sir?"

"Yeah you can." The boy raised his hand forward and the clerk flew back and hit the wall. "I'll take the whole case." said the boy he put his hand against the glass and had it shatter. He grabbed all the jewels in the case and put them in a bag. The boys just stood there and looked at him as if he's stupid.

"You know Crash? We're like three feet away from you idiot."said Brick a little annoyed.

"Well if it isn't Brick, Butch and Boomer. What are you punk asses doing here?"

"Well we were trying to buy presents, but your bitch ass came in and started robbing the place."said Butch.

"And on Christmas Eve too."Boomer added.

"Look we get why your doing this Crash, but come on it's almost Christmas. Just go home too your little sister. She's probably wondering where you are." said Brick.

"But I can't okay I have too. If I don't she won't have anything under the tree. This year like all the other times I let her down."said Crash looking down. Crash was a Brown headed boy with gray eyes about the same age as the RRB. He's one of the new villains that showed up in Townsville about 5 years ago.

"Look. We can't let you do this cause if you take this stuff we're gonna have to stop you and take you to jail. Do you really want your sister to spend her Christmas watching you go to jail?" asked Brick.

"No. But I can't just go home empty handed. I mean she's been good all year and I just can't do it anymore." said Crash breaking down.

"Okay. Let me make you a deal. You don't give us any trouble for at least two weeks and we'll let you go. But you still have to leave all the stuff you stole behind."

"But-"

"And you can give her this." Brick said holding up the bear.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Deal." Crash said taking the bear and leaving.

Brick sighed. "Well I thought I had enough for my game but whatever."

"Dude you just let him walk out with your gift to Blossom. Are you insane?" said Boomer.

"Hey almost Christmas man."

"Knew you had a heart."said Butch.

"Shut the hell up. He has a five year old sister and has to take care of her on his own."

"So we were five and on our own." said Boomer

"Yes. But we had powers,stole and somehow managed to end up on Santa's good list."said Brick getting a little freaked out at the last part.

"True. How did we get on his good list. We stole and beat the crap out of people." said Boomer

"Well must have been for the dog thing."said Butch.

"Okay then, let's pay for this crap and go get another bear." said Brick as he helped the store clerk up and paid for the stuff they got. After that they went home and wrapped their gifts.

"Man there goes all of the money we saved up." Butch complained.

"Yeah well whatever. Shut up and keep wrapping." ordered Brick.

knocked on the door and came into the boy's room "What are you guys up to?"

"Mom get out your not allowed to see move move move."said Brick pushing his mother out of his room. "Man no privacy what so ever. So I think we're done wrapping. Let's hid em under Butch's bed."

"Why my bed!?"

"Cause it's a perfect hiding spot. I mean there's so much trash under there that no one will possibly notice much less want to."

Butch just looked at Brick."......Fuck you."

"Not in your room man."Then they heard a knock on the window. I'll get it. Brick cracked open the window to see a fifteen year old Blossom. "Hey Brick." she said and smiled. Brick just closed the window "Get them the fuck out of here now now now.!!" He the boys grabbed all the presents and flew them into Butch's room. Brick opened the window again. "Hey Bloss. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas Eve. And who was it you were just talking to?"asked Blossom trying to look into Brick's room but couldn't cause he was blocking her view.

"Um no one just. Uh rehearsing for something."

"For what?"

"Um. I don't know."

"Well aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Well aren't you gonna use the front door?"

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well I'm surprised heheh."Brick fake chuckled. He looked behind him too see if Butch and Boomer were gone and they were. "Well what are you doing out there in the cold come in." he said opening the window wide. Blossom just looked at him weirdly but flew into the room.

"Your acting weird Brick."

"I guess it's the Christmas spirit."

"Whatever so what did you get me?"

"Uh what do you mean what did I get you?" Brick pretended not to care.

"I mean for Christmas duh."

"Oh crap I must have forgotten. But hey look up." Brick pointed up. Blossom looked up to see a mistletoe hanging on his ceiling and smiled. She looked back at Brick who was smirking. "How on earth did that get there?" Brick asked innocently.

"It's a Christmas mystery." Blossom said sarcastically.

"Just get over here." Brick said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her into a kiss. He put his arms around her waste while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It went on for a minute until Mrs. Bellum walked in. "Okay Brick dinners rea- oh."

"You have the best timing in the world, you know that mom?" said Brick as Blossom just giggled.

"Hi Blossom, hate to cut this short. But um."

"It's okay I was just leaving. Bye Brick."

"See ya tomorrow Blossom."said Brick as Blossom flew out the window and toward her house.

"You know Brick? You and your brothers got yourselves the perfect girls. Be lucky." said Ms Bellum.

"Yeah. And we got ourselves a perfect mom too." He said as he hugged his mom on the way out.

**Wow I haven't updated this in like forever huh. Well stuff happened over the last months. That and a virus and writers block. But like X-mas it always inspires me. So I thank X-mas and Santa. And how did the boys end up on Santa's good list anyone who knows please explain that to me. Well thank you and I hope you review.**


	11. Morning and Fight Club?

**Man it's got hard to find some more inspiration in the story but I think I finally got it down now.**

**Well on with the show. It's alittle late but what the hey may as well finish this part off. X)**

**Please enjoy ^_^**

**At Ms. Bellum's house 5:00am**

The sound of an alarm clock blaring in full blast can be heard coming from Brick's room. The noise went on for more than a minute before he slammed his fist down and shattered the alarm clock to bits. He lazily sat up in bed and yawned. As soon as he was done he hopped out of bed and dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. When he reached 200 he did one powerful push up that lifted himself onto his feet. Then he floated towards the bathroom showered brushed his teeth and went back into his room.

He picked out a red tank top with the signature black ring around it and a pair long black shorts with a red dragon and flames imprinted on it. He opened the top drawer on the small dresser where the now broken alarm clock sat and reached in to grab two pairs of black rolled up boxing wraps. He wrapped the first pair on both of his arms. From his hands to his elbows. The second pair he did from his feet to his knees only exposing his fingers heels and his toes and slipped on a pair of black and white converse.

He smiled as he looked at his wiggling fingers. Knowing that they weren't always there. He looked on top of his dresser and next to his clock were his two out of his three prized possessions his red phone and his red ipod nano2 with his wireless ear phones. He put the ear phones in his ear and walked to his door to get his favorite cap **(a/n for you guys who don't know his last possession) **and his wolf mask. He smiled at his mask and put it on behind his head and flew out the front door.

**Meanwhile at the Girl's house**

Blossom had just woken up to her alarm clock as well. She hit the snooze button and slowly got up and sighed. She looked out her window and saw that the sun hadn't even come up yet. She went into her bathroom took her shower wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth. When she got back into her room she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked out her window and smiled as she saw Brick casually floating outside. He looked at her and knocked on the window. She rolled her pink eyes and let him into her room. Brick whistled as he entered the room. "Man this place is way cleaner than my room." He then turned to Blossom and looked her from head to toe and back at her eyes. He whistled again. "I've never seen a more flawless women in my life."

Blossom blushed and rolled her eyes "I'm not taking off the towel Brick, but good job on coming early enough to catch me in it." she said as her eyes lids lowered a bit.

Brick gasped dramatically "Blossom I...I can't believe you said that too me. Y...you make me sound like Butch."Brick said as he collapsed on her bed and put his hand over his head.

Blossom rolled her eyes and kicked him off her bed. "Okay Brick. Can you leave? I need to get changed."

"Eh your no fun. Okay babe I'll be outside. How bout we stop at for some breakfast on our way."

"Yeah. That sounds good, I'll be right out." she smiled as he jumped down from her second story window. She quickly got dressed in a white skirt with a pink dragon imprinted in it and a no sleeved shirt with the black ring around it,and grabbed her phone from atop her dresser and tied her ribbon around the end of her hair which went to her back. Then she grabbed a pair of white fingerless gloves and a white lioness mask with pink lines for whiskers then she slipped on a pair of black and white boots. She floated down her stairs and went out the front door with her mask in hand. Brick was standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"So you ready to go?" Brick asked while putting on his ear phones and floating into the air. Blossom nodded and floated next to him. They both flew into Townsville leaving a red and pink trail behind them and landed at the entrance of a small diner a few blocks away from their high school.

**Back at the Bellum house **

Butch woke up abruptly and looked at his clock which read 6:00 am. He grinned and jumped out of bed

and flew into the rest room to brush his teeth and make his hair the normal spiky way. He got back to his room and bandaged himself in the same manner Brick did,then got into a pair of green and black shorts that went to his knee and a green sleeveless shirt. On top of his drawer was his green phone and his favorite green camera he grabbed both and just before he ran out his door he grabbed his hyena mask that was hanging on the wall. He floated down the stairs of the ridiculously huge house they lived in and headed strait for the kitchen where he smelt eggs and pancakes being made.

was in the kitchen and looked like she was in a hurry. She heard someone come in and turned around to see Butch. "Mayor needs your help again?"he asked knowingly

sighed "Yes. He needs help handling the paper work for the construction for the new east and west districts."

Butch sighed "Whatever. Are Brick and Boomer up yet.?"

"Brick left an hour ago and Boomer is still asleep. Can you do me a favor and wake him up? His breakfast is getting cold."

"Sure." Butch said as he left the kitchen and floated up to Boomer's room.

Boomer heard Butch knocking on his door.

"Hey Boomer come on let's go Breakfast is ready." Butch said outside Boomer's door.

Boomer yawned "I'll be down in a minute."

"Whatever." Butch said as he walked off.

Boomer looked at his clock which said 6:13am. He jumped out of bed and went to the restroom to wash up. He got out and went back into his room to wrap himself like his brothers did before him. He went to his closet and picked out a Blue short sleeve shirt with the ring around it and a pair of black shorts with a blue lightning bolt imprinted on the left leg. He grabbed his Blue digital sketch pad and his dingo mask and floated down into the kitchen. Ms. Bellum grabbed her purse and keys. "Okay Butch behave yourself today and go to school." she said gathering her stuff.

Butch rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah. Sure why not."

"Boomer make sure he get's there this time."

"I'll try." said Boomer lifting a putting syrup on his pancakes.

"Alright if you need anything you know where to find me." she said giving them a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door. "Butch I'm serious about the school."

"Yes mom." He said as she closed the door.

Boomer took a bite out of his pancakes and looked at Butch with a knowing face. Butch looked back and chuckled "What?"

"Your not going to school are you?"

"Nah. I'm going to the fight club later on."

"Whatever. Tell master Ma I'll be there after school."

"Alright. See ya" said Butch as he took the last bite out of his pancake and flew out the door. Boomer sighed as he Finished the rest of his breakfast and put the dishes into the sink. He grabbed his blue backpack and flew into the direction of the girls house.

**Meanwhile** **back at the Utonium house**

A fifteen year old Buttercup sat up and blinked at the clock which read 6:50am. She got out of bed groggily and staggered into her restroom to wash up. Once she got out she changed into a light green tank top with the black ring around it with a light green small jacket which she kept unzipped. She put on black short shorts and black and white converse boots. After she got dressed she grabbed her white tiger face masked with light green lines around the face for stripes and floated downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Bubbles making breakfast.

"Have you seen Blossom yet?" she asked as she watched Bubbles flip a pancake.

"Nope. She's Probably with Brick." said Bubbles as she put two pancakes on a plate and gave to Buttercup. She put a huge glob of syrup on top of them and dug in. Bubbles turned off the stove and walked out of the kitchen and went up to her room to get her backpack. Buttercup finished up and was on her way into the living room when she heard a knock on the front door. She sighed and answered it to see Boomer standing there with his trade mark smile.

"Hey Buttercup. Is Bubbles ready yet?"

"Yeah yeah she'll be right down. Hey is Butch with you?" Boomer shook his head. "Nope. He's not going to school today."

"Fight club?" Buttercup asked knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Whatever. I might just meet up with him then."

Boomer smirked "You two are too much."

"What can't I get some training in too?" Buttercup asked raising a brow

"No but you two are down there all the time I think you guys are getting a little carried away."

"Maybe a little."

"Fine, I'll be over there after school then I guess."

"Okay see ya there." she said as she pushed passed him and took to the sky. Boomer shook his head and walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He made his way to Bubbles room and found her looking through the drawers by her bed and slowly made his way toward her. She was oblivious to him being behind her and let out a loud yelp when he wrapped his arms around her waste and laughed as he fell back on her bed bringing her down with him. At first she was taken by surprised but started to laugh when she realized who had grabbed her.

"Boomer what are you doing here?" she laughed as she turned into him looking into his ocean blue eyes. He smiled. "I came to pick you up. Are you ready?"

"No." she said getting out of his hug. "I'm can't find my mask anywhere."

"Oh. You mean this one." He said as he pulled a mask much like his dingo one except it was a white ocelot mask with light blue stripes going down ears and two the eyes. Bubbles gasped "Where did u find it." she asked reaching for it. Boomer held it above his head out of her reach.

"I found it on my dresser. You left it there two nights ago after our "Study session" remember?" holding up two fingers at study session.

Bubbles blushed and looked away. Boomer smiled and held the mask out to her. "You and I both know we'd be dead if either of us say anything so let's just keep that night under wraps okay?" he said as she took her mask back. Bubbles looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Boomer." He pulled her into a hug. "Your welcome. Now come on we're gonna be late."

* * *

**Wow been a while with this one huh? XD well anyway I know a little girly for this chapter but i kept debating on if i should stop here or keep moving. Well I will update soon this time around and hope you all enjoy. XD**


End file.
